The networking of computers and the computerized equipment has lead to substantial enhancements in the accessibility and distribution of data and information. The networking of equipment can be accomplished by local area networks, wide area networks and other types of communication systems, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). While the integration of geographically remote equipment is substantially facilitated by networks of various types, the failures in such networks can and systems have substantial and wide-spread ramifications. Indeed, the troubleshooting of networked systems becomes more troublesome and complicated. There exist test operations and methods that can carry out periodic tests on a network system and report failures. In many instances, the test circuits are driven by software embedded in the application program. While this may be effective, a failure of the application system often results in the inability to report failures. As a result, the customers or users are the first to experience inoperability of the system, rather than a repair or technical staff.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a technique to carry out test on transaction equipment in a manner substantially the same as the procedures utilized by a customer or user. Another need exists for a procedure to test the equipment in the manner utilized by customers so that an accurate portray of the fault can be experienced by the test operation. Another need exists for a test technique for finding faults in the equipment before customers, thereby reducing customer dissatisfaction with the system. Another need exists for a test method for carrying out tests on systems at periodic time intervals to verify the operability of the system.